Dark Angel
by whoseline
Summary: Gail Kim has been divorced by Robert Irvine. She finds comfort in the embrace of an old friend and rival.


**This is a fantasy femslash of mine and my first and probably only story. I grew impatient waiting for more Gail Kim lesbian stories so I took matters into my own hands. Read and enjoy and try not to hurt yourselves.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these names or TNA or Corvette. The story itself is original. I have no idea what Gail's home looks like on the inside so this is a shot in the dark._

_Dark Angel_

Gail Kim had been waiting for 15 minutes in the parking garage at the Impact Zone. Her ride, a black Corvette, had just now pulled in and she made her way to it. She opened the passenger side door and slid into the leather seat.

Gail turned to the driver and said, "Thanks for giving me a lift, Jacqueline. I didn't want to ride with Lisa tonight.

Jacqueline Moore gave Gail an understanding smile, "I know what you mean!" They both laughed as Jacqueline drove them out into the dark Orlando night. "Why did you ask me to take you home? Why couldn't Irvine come and get you? Surely he could've done it." She looked over and saw Gail's demeanor had changed. Staring blankly out the car window at the lights of the city, she had stopped smiling. Jacqueline figured that something had gone sour within their relationship. "Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Don't worry, it's alright but I don't want to talk about." They said nothing for the rest of the trip. They arrived at Gail's home at about 11:30pm. As she was getting out of the car, Gail stopped and asked, "Would you like to come in? I can make you something to eat."

Jacqueline thought about it for a few seconds and agreed. Retrieving her keys from her pocket, Gail noticed a bag in the Corvette's back seat. Figuring it was for someone else, she decided to leave the matter alone.

After a delicious dinner, which was Gail's specialty, the two beautiful women retreated to the couch in the living room. Jacqueline couldn't hold the question in anymore, "What happened between you and Robert?"

Gail hesitated for a moment and explained, "Robert was having problems with me and my wrestling career. He felt that I was more interested in wrestling than him so he told me he wanted a divorce. I realized that he had made his decision so I honored it."

"That sucks but you have to realize, Gail, that a man like him just doesn't understand what we as professional wrestlers have to do and what it involves," Jacqueline paused then said, "You know you can talk to me if you need to. I had best be on my way." She stood up and began to head for the door. Gail, however, didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Wait!" she called out and Jacqueline turned to her. "Please don't leave. I really don't want to be alone tonight. You can stay." For a reason she couldn't put her finger on, Gail was feeling safe with Jacqueline here in her home. She could also see that Jacqueline somehow knew that Gail wanted something more than just her company.

"Fine, I'll stay with you but I need to get something from my car," she said with a sly grin on her face. After she closed the door, Gail quickly moved to make the room romantic by shutting off the lights and turning on the gas fireplace. The flames burst so loud, she jumped back but settled down. Intense and passionate, they represented the lust Gail was beginning to feel toward Jacqueline. She thought back to the great matches she had had with Jacqueline, especially their match in the steel cage at TNA Lockdown 2007. When Jacqueline had her in that headlock and her chin was on Gail's forehead, she remembered herself being turned on and excited. If only it wasn't for all those eyes and cameras on the two of them their relationship would've taken off right then and there.

A locking of the door brought Gail back to reality and she quickly turned to face the returning dark angel. Jacqueline had brought in the bag that Gail had spotted in the backseat and sat it down on the couch. She signaled Gail to retrieve the items in the bag. Gail looked in and was shocked. Jacqueline had brought her the blue latex wrestling gear and black boots Gail had worn at Lockdown 2007. "I saved these from being thrown away and have been keeping them for 6 years. Please put them on. I want to see the sexy, blue latex clad Asian I fought in that cage."

Gail smiled back at her and said, "If it will please you…" and retreated back to her bedroom. She slipped off her casual attire and put the gear back on. It still fit her. She walked back to the living room in a sexy walk like she was on a model runway. To Gail's surprise, Jacqueline had already stripped off all her clothes except her white bra and panties.

Jacqueline stood up and moved face to face with Gail. She grabbed Gail's left hand and placed it on her right shoulder. Gail felt the muscular strength in Jacqueline's arm and shivered. She had her own power but she had always been envious of Jacqueline's physique. In a test of strength Gail knew she'd lose.

Gail suddenly felt herself being picked up by Jacqueline so she wrapped her legs around Jacqueline's torso. Her vagina was starting to get wet from feeling the black woman's body pressing into her. Jacqueline gave Gail a strong forceful kiss to her lips. Taken by surprise at first, Gail replied with her own that was just as forceful. During this action, Gail realized that Jacqueline was moving her back to the bedroom.

After she was placed on the queen-sized bed Gail began to remove her wrestling attire and Jacqueline did the same with her bra and panties. When all was removed Jacqueline sat across from Gail on the mattress.

Gail reached up and softly touched the rose tattoo on Jacqueline's right breast, smoothly stroking it. She then placed a kiss on it before moving to Jacqueline's nipple. She was suddenly interrupted by Jacqueline pulling her head back by the hair and getting another forceful kiss followed by a bite on the neck. Jacqueline didn't let go of her hair but she did go to work on Gail's own breasts. After she finally did let go of her hair, Jacqueline pulled Gail's legs apart and made physical contact between their soaking wet pussies.

Jacqueline showed a devious smile to Gail as she began to ram her. Ecstasy began to rise in Gail like mercury in a thermometer. She never thought that in her lifetime, especially when she was still young, that the girl of her dreams would be in bed with her. She also wondered what a beautiful sight it must be to see an Asian and a black girl having trib sex.

As if synchronized, both ladies felt the explosion of orgasm, screaming so loud one could probably hear it from across the street. Gail's excitement was such that she flew forward, wrapping her arms around Jacqueline's muscular body again and resting her head on her left shoulder. As she rested, Jacqueline massaged her back to relax Gail. After a few seconds of being in this position, Jacqueline laid Gail gently down onto the bed then came down next to her. She pulled the silk bed sheet from underneath Gail and pulled it over both of their bodies. With Jacqueline breathing in the lovely scent of her hair and arms wrapped around her, Gail felt safe in the embrace of her dark angel.

**Hope you enjoyed it! It took me three days to finish this story.**


End file.
